


Halloween

by Anonymous



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Age Play, Baby Antoni, Daddy Karamo, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween movies, Kid Johnny, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Tan, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Uncle Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’d be hard to hurt yourself with the children’s pumpkin carving tools that the boys had, but Tan was still keeping a close eye on them.  Karamo was watching too, but he was a little more distracted.  He had Antoni in his lap, and he was in charge of sorting the pumpkin seeds from the guts so they could cook them.  Antoni had written out the instructions the day before—rinse, dry, garlic salt, red pepper, olive oil, soy sauce.  Johnny was lying on his stomach, hacking away at his pumpkin.  He’d gone with a traditional orange when they went to pick them out that morning.  Antoni, on the other hand, had lovingly selected the oddest white pumpkin he could find and insisted on totting it around while Johnny tried to find the biggest one in the patch.





	Halloween

It’d be hard to hurt yourself with the children’s pumpkin carving tools that the boys had, but Tan was still keeping a close eye on them.  Karamo was watching too, but he was a little more distracted.  He had Antoni in his lap, and he was in charge of sorting the pumpkin seeds from the guts so they could cook them.  Antoni had written out the instructions the day before—rinse, dry, garlic salt, red pepper, olive oil, soy sauce.  Johnny was lying on his stomach, hacking away at his pumpkin.  He’d gone with a traditional orange when they went to pick them out that morning.  Antoni, on the other hand, had lovingly selected the oddest white pumpkin he could find and insisted on totting it around while Johnny tried to find the biggest one in the patch.

“Look!” Johnny finally declared, pushing himself up on his elbows.  “It’s a cat!”

“It looks awesome, buddy,” Karamo said.

“Let’s put a candle in it,” Tan suggested.  They were little LED lights, not real candles, but it didn’t seem to make any difference to the boys.  Johnny took one and dropped it in before putting the pumpkin’s lid back on.

“Are you almost done?” Johnny asked, peering over to look at Antoni’s handiwork.  Antoni nodded even though he hadn’t even started his jack o’lantern’s mouth yet.  He’d had a little more fun with the process.  While Johnny—and Tan for that matter—didn’t really like touching the insides, Antoni had reveled in it.  He’d forgone the plastic scoops their pumpkin kit came with in favor of sinking both his hands inside to mush the guts between his fingers as he pulled them out.

“Johnny, you can come help me rinse the pumpkin seeds if you don’t want to wait for Antoni to finish,” Bobby offered. 

“Okay,” Johnny said, “but we gotta put my pumpkin on the porch first.”

“Do you want me to carry it?” Bobby asked, and Johnny nodded.  “You’ve got to get the bowl with the seeds then.”

Bobby and Johnny went around front, and it was just Karamo, Tan, and Antoni.  “Are you having fun, baby?” Tan asked.

“Yeah,” Antoni said, smiling and slipping one of his slimy hands into his mouth.  Tan wrinkled his nose, but Antoni was too focused on his pumpkin to notice.  Karamo adjusted the boy’s position in his lap and smoothed his hair out of his face.  Over the past several weeks, Antoni had been tending to go smaller when he was little.  It made no difference to Tan and Karamo how old he was, but it did make them curious.  It was possible that Antoni had preferred to be this small the whole time and was only now comfortable enough to do so.  “Finished.”

“Oh, it’s wonderful, sweetie,” Tan said.  “You did such a good job.  Let’s go take it around to the porch.”

Antoni frowned and made a whining noise.

“Want Daddy to carry you and Papa to carry the pumpkin?” Karamo said.  Antoni nodded and tucked his face into Karamo’s neck.

“Alright,” Karamo said, wrapping his arms around Antoni and standing up while Tan grabbed the pumpkin.  “Here we go.  A pumpkin and my pumpkin.”

“Silly Daddy,” Tan said.  “You’re not a pumpkin, are you, Antoni?”

“Oh, I think he is,” Karamo said.  “You’re Daddy’s pumpkin, right, Ant?”

“Pun’kin,” Antoni laughed, nodding.

Once both pumpkins were on the porch, they went inside.  Bobby and Johnny were finishing up with the pumpkin seeds.  “Half ‘n hour,” Antoni mumbled when he saw them slide the cookie sheet into the oven.

“That’s right, baby,” Tan said.  “Uncle Bobby will set a timer.  Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

It took both of them to do it though.  When Karamo tried to set him on the counter, Antoni whined and held onto his shirt tighter.  They stripped him down to his pullup quickly, and then Tan wiped his face, hands, and arms with a washcloth while Karamo held him. 

“Today’s a Daddy day, isn’t it, honey?” Tan asked.  Antoni nodded against Karamo’s shoulder and let them pull a clean tee shirt over his head.  It had Mickey Mouse and pumpkins on it, and Antoni smiled.  Pants were a little harder, but eventually he was fully dressed again and they made their way into the living room.

“Aw, how cute,” Bobby said when he saw Antoni’s Halloween tee shirt.  “You ready to watch a movie, bubs?”

“Sc’godmother,” Antoni mumbled.

“We’ve already watched that.” Johnny whined.  “I want to watch Hocus Pocus.”

“We’re going to watch both,” Tan said.  “It’s Antoni’s turn to pick first, and Scary Godmother is his favorite.”

None of them were quite sure where Antoni’s love of Scary Godmother came from.  The books and movies had come out when he was a teenager, so it was unlikely that it was simply childhood nostalgia.  He watched it at least a dozen times every October, though.  Last year, his DVD had been scratched beyond playability, and they were only saved from a catastrophic meltdown when Tan found it online.

“You were more fun when you were bigger,” Johnny said.  Antoni’s eyes filled with tears immediately, and he pulled Karamo’s arms tighter around himself.

“Johnny, we don’t say things like that,” Tan said sharply.  “Apologize to your little brother right now, or you’re going straight to bed and you don’t get to see Scary Godmother or Hocus Pocus.”

“But it’s Halloween!” Johnny said.  When Tan didn’t budge, he huffed down at his lap.

“Johnny,” Tan said warningly. 

“I’m sorry, Antoni,” Johnny said.  “I didn’t mean it.”

“S’okay,” Antoni lisped.  “Move now?”

“Movie now,” Karamo soothed. 

Scary Godmother wasn’t even fifty minutes long, but its familiarity was enough to have Antoni’s eyes drifting shut.  Bobby got up halfway through to take the pumpkin seeds out of the oven and left them on the counter to cool.  When the movie was over, Tan set some aside of Antoni to have later and brought the rest to the living room.  Johnny already had the Hocus Pocus DVD in, and he was squirming his way through the commercials.

Hocus Pocus was a little scary for Antoni at this age, but he was asleep enough that none of the adults were worried about him seeing anything.  He was still holding onto Karamo though.  Usually, Antoni tended to cling to Tan, but there were days when he couldn’t be separated from his daddy.  There was never any discernable cause, but today was one of those days. 

When their second movie ended, it was late enough that even Johnny was beginning to flag.  Karamo stood up, careful of his hold on Antoni.  “I’ve got him if you’ve got Johnny,” he said to Tan.  Tan nodded.  “Goodnight, Johnny.  Goodnight, Bobby.”

“Goodnight,” they chorused back.

Johnny got ready for bed quickly and mostly independently.  Once his teeth were brushed, face was washed, and pajamas were on, Tan came in to tuck him in. 

“Johnny,” Tan said.  “I want to ask you about what you said to Antoni earlier.”

“I said I didn’t mean it,” Johnny said.

“I know, love,” Tan said.  “Papa would just like to know why you said it.”

“Because… because it’s true, isn’t it?” Johnny said.  “He can’t play games with me, and you and Daddy both have to help him all the time.”

“Well, he can’t play every game with you, but he can still play some,” Tan said.  “And when he is bigger, you don’t like to share your toys with him, so am I right if I say it’s mostly about him needing Daddy and me more often?”

“I guess,” Johnny said.

“Darling, I can’t change that Antoni needs us more sometimes.  He’s very little, and I don’t think you would like it if Daddy and I helped you as much as we help him, would you?” Tan asked.

“No,” Johnny said, crinkling his nose at the thought of pullups and someone else dressing him.

“You’re Antoni’s big brother, and it hurts his feelings when you’re mean to him,” Tan said.  “But I understand it’s hard to be the big brother sometimes.  You need to let us know when you’re needing a bit more attention so Daddy and Uncle Bobby and I can plan for that.”

“Okay,” Johnny said.

“How about tomorrow, if you behave nicely and you’re good to your brother, Uncle Bobby can keep Antoni and Daddy and I will take you to get ice cream?”

“Yeah,” Johnny said, nodding.

“You have to behave, though,” Tan said.  “We won’t get ice cream if you’re not being nice.”

“I can be nice,” Johnny promised.

“Good,” Tan said.  “Did you have a good Halloween, Johnny?”

“Yeah,” he said.  “A really good one.”


End file.
